Sticks and Stones
by angel1220
Summary: What happens when Kurt discovers Blaine's kinky secret? Sticks and stones may break bones but leather and whips excite them of course.


Disclaimer: This was just a role playing fic my friend and I wrote one day. Her writing Kurt and me writing Blaine. It's just a smutty fic. Brief mention of Jesse as well. Do not know, own, ect., blah blah blah. Hope you like it.

Kurt: *looking at belts on a rack in Blaine's closet* Why do you have so many belts? We're only allowed to wear one color and style at Dalton.

Blaine: *coughs a bit* You know I have to keep my metro style when I'm not gracing the hallowed halls of Dalton Kurt. And it helps to have variety. It IS the spice of life after all. And sometimes they come in handy for...other things too. *glances sheepishly at Kurt before looking down*

Kurt: *naïve, admiring belts* I was vegetarian for awhile until I learned I couldn't live without the smell of leather and…Blaine you don't take care of leather right! Look at this stain!

Blaine: *glances at the still tacky looking stain* Um, well, *rubs back of neck with one manicured hand* that was from last night. I had a friend over and... *grabs belt and tosses it* Ya know what? Don't worry about it Kurt.

Kurt: *surprised* Blaine you're so flustered. *does that thing where he asks a question just by raising his eyebrows and pursing his lips and stating the obvious*

Blaine: *shaky chuckle* Kurt, I said, forget about it okay? Probably too much for your sweet innocent self to handle anyway. Didn't you want to get over to that sale on Egyptian cotton sheets? Highest thread count you can find anywhere right? *tries to close closet*

Kurt: *not THAT easily fooled* Sweet innocent se-? Blaine what on earth are you-what on earth is THIS? *holds up leather riding crop*

Blaine: *quickly walks over and plops down on bed, visibly blushing* I'm an equestrian? My father owns a few horses? Are you buying any of this? *hides face in hands*

Kurt: Blaine as much as you would look aMAzing in an equestrian outfit, I'm afraid no. I don't believe you. I think you should start explaining. Starting with whoever was over here "last night". *waves crop*

Blaine: *uncovers face and stares at Kurt waving the crop, bites lip gently* You're pretty good at that. Like REALLY goo...never mind. Um, well do you remember Jesse St. James? Rachel's ex?

Kurt: *signature smirk* Vividly. *rummages around in closet for more*

Blaine: Well I bumped into him last night. He's back in town and stopped into the coffee shop with Rachel. I just happened to be there getting my 6pm latte. We kinda ended up back here...without Rachel.*panicky* And what the hell are you doing? *crosses room quickly and tries to pull Kurt away from the closet*

Kurt: *whips around with riding crop mere inches from Blaine's nose* sit. On the bed. And tell me. What. You. Did. Blaine. *stares hard*

Blaine: *goes cross eyed staring at the crop* Getting bossy are we? Perhaps you took this courage thing a bit far. *backs slowly up and falls onto bed* Still not talking though. *crosses arms and stares back at Kurt, just as hard*

Kurt: I know you won't talk. But maybe...*closes self in closet, stripping off clothes and putting on whatever's on the floor* ...this will. *walks out in leather pants laced up tight*

Blaine: *mouths drops open* Kurt? I...Kurt what the hell? *shifts on the bed, pulls pillow over lap* Go put your uniform back on. *glances at the obvious bulge in the leather pants and moans softly* Now. Please?

Kurt: *smirk* No. No I'm not gonna. *straddles lap*

Blaine: *gasps* What do you think you're doing Kurt? This is crazy and I... *grinds hips up in an attempt to toss him off* Mmm, fuck Kurt, get off of me now or I won't be responsible for what I do.

Kurt: Responsibility is overrated. *moans at tight, hot friction from leather**grabs shoulders for stability* And you know me just as well as I do. You know I wouldn't want you to toss me off like this, in your pants, in your bedroom, with this wonderful little...problem.

Blaine: *moans loudly and bucks hips up, wrapping arms around Kurt* Know what else is over rated? Never giving into primal urges. *slides hand up to tangle in Kurt's hair and pulls him in for fierce kiss*

Kurt: Blaine, I'm feeling especially...urgent. *pants, whines**ruts hips against Blaine's lower stomach**bites neck softly**moans*

Blaine: Hmmm, well I guess you may have to do something to speed things up then? *pulls off blazer and tie, starts to unbutton shirt with one hand* *grins mischievously as the other hand slides down Kurt's chest slowly*

Kurt: Where did you-Where did you get leather pants anyways? *breathes heavily**licks neck**moans*

Blaine: *slides tips of fingers into the leather pants lust to the first knuckle* I have many, many secrets Kurt. It seems you do as well. These pants are a bitch to get into properly, yet you managed to in a matter of minutes. *pulls Kurt closer suddenly and harshly and begins sucking on his neck* *whispers in ear* Care to explain?

Kurt: *reddens* I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours. *pulls back, grips hair tight* What did you do with Jesse St. James?

Blaine: *gasps* So forceful. *smirks* Well, it involved the riding crop and that belt. And my bedposts. Starting to get a picture now? *slides hand down further and grazes the tip of Kurt's cock* Your turn for a confession.

Kurt: I wouldn't know where to start. Such a sinner-I am. *bites lip, throws head back**moans* do that again, PLEASE.

Blaine: *begins to undo the lace, placing little bites on Kurt's chest* I can do more than just that if you give me a good reason to. Confession time my beautiful sinner. Or, *leans back on hands, cutting off most contact* we could just stop now.

Kurt: *brain explodes, mouth waters* I've got so many confessions, come here and I'll tell them. *crooks finger toward self**mischievous smile*

Blaine: *pulls off shirt and stretches, flexing his arms and smirking* I don't know Kurt. I doubt you've ever done anything to be quite honest.

Kurt: Howsabout I tell you about the time I once took my dad's crescent wrench from his shop, dipped it in lube, and slid it in me all. *leans forward* the way. Oh I wish you could've been there. I was just *moaning provocatively**closes eyes, throws head back* Blaine!

Blaine: *sits up quickly, emits tiny moan* Holy fuck Kurt! *crashes lips into Kurt's, all tongues and teeth* *pulls Kurt back by the hair and stares into his eyes with lust* Wanna know about me and Jesse? I tied him to my bed, face down, whipped him, and then fucked him. Until. *hair tug* He. *hair tug* Bled.

Kurt: *between kisses and touches* sissy bitch needed it. *moans* why himmmmmmm? *still remembering that night with Mr. Wrench**eyes half-lidded*

Blaine: *shoves Kurt onto bed and pulls off belt* He said he could out sing me. *shrugs* Had to teach him a lesson. *hands belt to Kurt, wondering what this not as sweet as he thought boy could do* Maybe you need to teach ME a lesson now? *lays back, puts arms over head, near bedposts*

Kurt: *clearly hasn't done this before**fumbles with belt around wrists and headboard* You ARE awfully whorish for solos. Like you're better than everyone else. Like no one else even exists. Truth is, you can't reach the F sharp in Defying Gravity. And I...can. *retrieves riding crop* Start at a C. Sing.

Blaine: I could hit it if I wanted to! *knows he can't quite hit it yet* You expect me to lay here, tied up, and sing? *struggles a bit* These are a bit tight Kurt.

Kurt: Oh are they, I'm sor-wait. Never. Ugh I'm terrible. And yes I want you to sing just. Like. This.

Blaine: *shakes head with a smile and sings the C note* There, happy now? Now Kurt, *nearly whining* maybe you could just...touch me? Tell me more about Mr. Wrench? *shaky breathing at the image in mind*

Kurt: Hey hey hey now. Who's the one all tied up? Who has this thing? *holds up riding crop* I'm in charge. And I say that you have to do whatever I say as long as it's like this. *runs crop down chest* understand?

Blaine: *shaky breath* Yeah, yeah okay. You're in control. So, what are you planning on doing with that thing? *nods head toward crop*

Kurt: oh it's merely a precaution for now. *smirks* in case you don't...follow rules. *begins untying leather pants* suck me off. Now.

Blaine: *small whining noise* God, Kurt, whatever you want. Just please...I need you. *bites lips and looks lustily into Kurt's eyes*

Kurt: *moans**pulls out cock* suck it...bitch. *nervous at swearing apparently*

Blaine: *smirks at the obvious nerves* You'll have to come a bit closer for me to do what you want me too. *licks lips slowly*

Kurt: *crawls slowly up chest, straddles shoulders* how about now?

Blaine: *takes head into mouth and moans around it softly, sending vibrations up the length of it* *pulls back* A bit closer, I have no use of my hands, remember? *flicks tongue out to capture the precum*

Kurt: *moans, obliges by straddling neck* Is this close enough for you, Blaine? *huffing and puffing**face flushes*

Blaine: *swirls tongue over the head slowly, tantalizingly, before taking as much in as possible* *pulls back, panting* Kurt, I can take it...fuck my mouth? *pleading eyes*

Kurt: *flushes deeper**nods in absence of words**tugs hair back* O-Open up then.

Blaine: Anything you want. *opens mouth, wiggles uncomfortably on the bed, so hard it hurts, needing any relief*

Kurt: *deep-throats Blaine, moaning at the hot, wet mouth**slowly rocks hips back**slams into mouth**moans*

Blaine: *hums around the shaft, eyes half closed* *bucks hips up in rhythm to the thrusts*

Kurt: *starts viciously thrusting* So-you-think-you-can-just-fuck-Je-sse-Saint-James-without-my-permission?

Blaine: *uncontrollable moaning* *tries to mutter an answer* *mind reeling with lust and confusion*

Kurt: NO. You. Cannot! *leather pants squeak with sweat and friction* You ask ME if you can have that! And you do NOT use that beautiful belt. Use...the already white one.

Blaine: *loud moan* *thrusts head forward to take it even deeper* *raises eyes to meet Kurt's, gives a look of pure ecstasy*

Kurt: Be-Because...you-are-you're mine! Oh God BLAINE *shoots load down throat**grips hair tightly**eyes squeeze shut*

Blaine: *swallows every last drop and pulls away slowly, gasping* God Kurt...that was amazing. *shifts around* I'm yours, yes I'm yours, just please can I maybe get some relief of my own now?

Kurt: *sits back, breathing hard**tucks cock back in leather pants**laces up pants, not looking at Blaine* I think not. You've been needing to be brought down a half-step. And if that means leaving you hot, bothered, and dry as a desert, that's fine with me. *evil smirk*

Blaine: *jaw drops* Wha...what the fuck Kurt? You can't be serious! I'm tied up and my balls are throbbing and...and...please tell me you are kidding! I'm...Jesse...it was nothing...you have to believe that. *struggles at the belt, trying to release his hands, a slight fear in eyes*

Kurt: *jumps off bed**smiles, sits on floor, just out of reach if Blaine swung his legs around* Oh I'm serious, Blainey baby. *crosses legs, back straight* Unless...

Blaine: *leans up as high as possible* Unless what? Anything! Just please Kurt! *desperation is obvious now*

Kurt: *swaying back and forth* Wellllllll...I'd rather that I be in your position now. Except I don't want you fucking my mouth...*stares, mentally raping Da-I mean Blaine*

Blaine: *slow smile* I can more than accommodate those wishes. What exactly would you like me to do then? *thinks back to Jesse, tied up, welts puddling with blood, slowly licking it off* Yeah, I can do many things that don't involve your mouth at all. Depends how brave you are. *raises eyebrows*

Kurt: *raises eyebrow back* Oh I'm brave alright. *stands up, walks over to Blaine**kisses him deeply**undoes belt excitedly* Nothing too...rough...

Blaine: *rubs painfully chafed wrists* I'll get as rough as I'd like after leaving me hanging like that. *tilts head* Literally. *ties Kurt to bed with expert precision, making sure it isn't too tight* *strips off pants and slowly rubs at his twitching cock* *wants to just jump this beautiful boy but sees something akin to fear in his eyes...and realizes* Wait. Kurt? You're not a...oh my god you are!

Kurt: *facepalm without the palm* Umm...uh...*bites lip* Sorry...? *attempts laugh, ends up sounding hopeless and embarrassed and miserable*

Blaine: *runs a hand through his wet from sweat curls* *somber look, soft voice* Oh Kurt, don't be sorry. You are so beautiful and talented and...*glances up and down Kurt's body and bites lip* hot and sexy. I am the one who is sorry. Here let me just untie you and then give me some alone time in the bathroom okay? *reaches to undo the belt*

Kurt: NO! *somehow moves buckle away from Blaine* No. I-I-I want you to...you know...uh...*mouth goes dry from sudden DISAPPARATION OF ALL WORDS*

Blaine: *shocked expression* Kurt, baby, you can't possibly want your first time to be like this. All harsh and brutal and...I can't control myself sometimes. *hangs head* I can't do that to you.

Kurt: *shakes head* I don't care. If I can't have you like you are then I...well I'll be a virgin forever but Blaine you're the only one I want. *deep breath* I really want you to.

Blaine: *mind reels, looks Kurt up and down and growls softly* Mmm, Kurt, that is the hottest thing anyone has ever said to me. If you are totally sure? *hesitates before kissing Kurt suddenly, tangling hands in his hair and rubbing his hard on into Kurt's leg* Are you sure though? Once it starts, there is no going back. *stares deeply into the blue/green eyes*

Kurt: Damn it Blaine, yes I'm sure. I'm sure, because I'm sure you wanna make sure I'm sure. I'm absolutely sure about this. SURELY we should move on? These pants are getting awfully tight.

Blaine: *trails mouth down Kurt's chest, planting kisses and a few nips* *removes the pants as quickly as he can* *slowly spreads the pale skinny legs before him, looking up hotly* Well if you're sure. *bites inner thigh roughly*

Kurt: *shuddering moans* God just...do what you have to...*writhes* no ones touched me like this before.

Blaine: *leans over to the bedside table and gets out lube and a condom* Safety always. *spreads some lube on fingers* This might not exactly feel...what am I saying? *low chuckle* I forgot about Mr. Wrench. *slides one finger slowly down the perineum and applies pressure*

Kurt: I h-h-hope you're not like that wrench. *arches back* nnnngh! Oh Blaine please just please oh ungh please please...*gasping*

Blaine: *mind fried with lust, roughly shoves two fingers in* Fuck! Ugh how are you still so tight after that and God help you if you give me a science lesson Kurt. *pumps the fingers in and out, cock leaking precum* *leans down to bite a pale inner thigh again, drawing blood*

Kurt: *throws head back, moans stutteringly* I-I-It's been awhile. *wraps legs around upper body*

Blaine: *begins to scissor the two fingers slowly, searching for the right spot* *licks at the bite, looks up, lips covered in blood* Uh, are you still okay? Told you I lose control a bit. *crooks fingers to hit the spot, massages gently*

Kurt: *melts into a babbling mess* no no please just bite me or whatever just pleasedontstoptouchingthat please Blaine-

Blaine: *pulls fingers out with an audible pop and quickly puts on condom* I can touch it in better ways. *licks lips off and lines up with the entrance* You are utterly, completely positive about this right? *stares down at Kurt, pleading, not really sure if he could truly stop now if he had to*

Kurt: DAMN IT BLAINE FUCK ME NOW. *glares*

Blaine: *no hesitation, just a gasp as he slams in* Ah fuck Kurt! Nnff, yes! *braces hands on the slim hips before him and digs his nails in harshly* God, I've wanted this for so long! *incoherent curses and mumblings as he pounds in and out relentlessly*

Kurt: *cock bounces against stomach**moans* BlainepleaseharderIneedyou-AH! *gasps, sees stars* theretheretherethereplease

Blaine: *angles to hit that spot over and over again* *reaches down to clumsily jerk him off, gives up quickly and pulls his hips to slam in as deeply as possible* Oh uhh...yes, yes, YES! You like it...mmm...when I fuck you like this? Answer me slut! *glares down evily, pulls all the way out and slams back in to the hilt*

Kurt: *screams* BLAINE MORE GOD YES MORE *loud, breathy moans**shuddering uncontrollably* please I'm begging you please.

Blaine: *pounds in and out, the sounds of moans, gasps, screams and skin on skin filling the air* Oh fuck Kurt! I'm close! *eyes clamped shut, slams into that still impossibly tight ass one more time, and comes hard, utterly trembling* UHH OH KURT I LOVE YOU! *collapses down on top of him*

Kurt: Bl-Blaine! *high, girlish whimper, comes all over their bodies**breathes hard, exhausted* Blaine I-I...what did you just say?

Blaine: *looks up sharply* Uh, nothing Kurt. I...did I say something? Heh. *gets up quickly and rushes to bathroom to clean up*

Kurt: *shaking, lip trembling**thinking* I know he said it. He said it. He doesn't mean it. He can't mean it. *bites lip*

Blaine: *walks back in with a towel and lovingly starts to clean Kurt up* Why do you look so upset? Is it...I mean...was I a good first? *worry clouds his face*

Kurt: No Blaine, you were-you ARE perfect. It's better than I thought it'd be. Just...forget about it. *turns head away*

Blaine: *shifts to sit closer, grabs his chin in his hand and tilts up* Kurt, I don't want to scare you away .

Kurt: you said that-*cuts self off**bites lip**nose pricks up*

Blaine: *smiles brightly* Kurt, what did I tell you about courage? Just spit it out will ya?

Kurt: you said you loved me okay? And-and-and no one's ever told me that before.

Blaine: *face falls* Kurt, I can't believe no one has ever said that to you before. *grips face in his hands* Everyone should say it to you. The man that gets you will be the luckiest man on Earth. And I wish it could be me, because I DO love you. But... *backs away and puts hands over face* you can do so much better. You deserve better.

Kurt: *tears fall* Bu-But I DO want you to love me be-because I love you too!

Blaine: *looks up quickly* Kurt, no! You can't love me! I was holding back with you because I love you so very much. I can be rough and mean and...if you hadn't noticed, I think a bit highly of myself and like control. Of everything. It's why I'm always alone. Even Jeremiah rejected me. *blushes at the memory* You? You're something special. You're perfect. *stares longingly*

Kurt: but-ugh I can't get you to see otherwise can I? *looks defeated*

Blaine: *smirks* Well, maybe you could. I love you and I want you. You're going to have to put up with quite a bit. *kisses him gently but with passion* Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?

Kurt: Boyfriend, slave, everything you want. *kisses back* I'll take whatever you throw at me.

Blaine: *smiles, entire face lighting up* I have something to throw at you right now then. *pulls him so close their lips are nearly touching and makes the Blaine puppy dog face* Teach me that F Sharp?

END


End file.
